The Strange Files of Babysitting
by 1412 karasu
Summary: What if Kaito was Conan's regular babysitter? Enjoy watching the story unfold and the interesting happenings that bring eachother closer to finding out the truth. HIATUS
1. Thief in the Night

My first fanfic… Sorry about the prologue by the way because it may be a little drawn-out, confusing, and inaccurate (I realized after I wrote this that the streets would be pretty busy so try and interpret that.

If the story seems somewhat off, it is due to my uncontrollable urge to add and take away things in the story as I rewrite it…

Disclaimer: The characters were stolen from me and the judge wouldn't believe me, so I am stuck saying I do not own the characters but are in fact owned by Aoyama…. But don't worry it's going to the Supreme Court soon.

* * *

**Thief in the Night**

**

* * *

**

Beika City is a sight to be seen at night. The buildings loom like depressed giants to those who walk. It is only the lamplights that are candles on the street and the occasional car that creeps steadily along that illuminate them. The buildings could be described, by many a poetic thinker as moons. The glare of the streets as well as the occasional late-night worker pushed back the shadows that secret themselves away, hiding their lonely scars from those who do not care.

To some, the city at night is a sinister thing; a living being that sleeps during the day. Others view its as their safe haven, like a warm fire that envelopes them. Many view it as the center of their cycle of normalcy. The white phantom, however, views the city somewhat differently. Like the phantom it is, it drifts in between those views. The city is, in its view, a domain that cloaks and protects it, illuminates its glory, as well as tosses it out into an arena of lions in the form of the local police.

The white phantom, ever the thieving gentleman, steals the right of dominance over the city, leaving only a note as warning beforehand. As a thank-you, it leaves behind the spoils of war taken from the day-people. It is usually a trinket of great value. But the trinket, which once belonged to the day-people, is always changed. It still basks in its own radiance, but where the phantom thief had touched it with white-gloved fingers, there is a lingering sense of a deep sadness.


	2. The Faker

Now onto the real part of the story… While the last chapter may seem to have been off-topic, it is a necessary introduction.

The names will be their Japanese ones, mainly because their names are really stupid (in my opinion) when converted into American names, and their voices are really annoying in the American-dubbed version as well. (Sorry to all the people who actually like that but I find the change really annoying.)

I will try and make sure the characters are not OOC. : )

**Disclaimer:** The Supreme Court didn't believe me...

* * *

This chapter is told from 3rd point of view.

* * *

**The Faker**

In Beika City, there are many strange characters. One of the strangest, however, is the 7-year-old boy called Conan Edogawa. At first glance, he is just a young elementary school student. Average grades, brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. But if you were to hang out with him, you would notice that his speech, manner, and knowledge were of someone that is much older that him.

The truth is, Conan Edogawa is actually high-school student Shinichi Kudou. His parents are the famous Yusaku and Yukiko Kudou. Shinichi is known as 'the detective of the east' for his abilities to solve cases that even the police themselves could not solve. Unfortunately, due to the mysterious Black Organization, he was forced to take a mysterious drug, called Apotoxin 4869 (APTX4869), which de-aged him, making him, once again, a 7 year-old. To hide the fact he was alive, he donned glasses and became 'Conan Edogawa,' a first grader in Teitan Elementary School. He quickly became acquainted with Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi. Together, they formed the Detective Boys (AKA Shounen Tantei). They get the occasional case in which Conan does most of the work.

Shinichi (Conan) now lives with his childhood friend and crush, Ran Mouri, and her unsuccessful detective father, Kogoro Mouri. Conan uses a tranquilizer dart and a bow-shaped voice changer to solve cases Kogoro gets, causing him to be called 'the famous Sleeping Kogoro,' much to Conan's amusement.

But today, Conan was not amused. "Why, Ran-neechan?" He whined, staying true to his act.

"Because I can't just leave you here all alone! The babysitter is a close friend of one of my friends, Aoko Nakamori. Besides, Kaito Kuroba is a very talented magician so I am sure you wont get bored." She replied with a tone of finality.

_That bastard… who needs a babysitter?_ Conan thought, while saying, "A magician! That's so cool! I can't wait!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Ran smiled, and then, as if on que, the sounds of footsteps climbing up stairs, followed by a few knocks on the door were heard. Still smiling, Ran walked over to the door. When she opened it, Conan was surprised to see a teen that looked surprisingly alike to him. So close, that if he didn't notice the different hairstyle, he would have thought he was seeing himself.

The boy, who was obviously Kaito Kuroba, smiled. In his hand, a rose appeared. Much to Conan's annoyance, Ran blushed as he gave it to her. Smiling, Ran said, "I'm so sorry about the short notice Kuroba-kun! My father's out playing mahjong (sp?) and Sonoko invited me to a concert that I have been dying to go to. It will only be about 4 or 5 hours, and Conan's a real sweetheart."

Kaito looked in to see a rather pissed-off looking boy around 7 years old glaring at him, but he quickly made a confetti rain over him, misinterpreting his anger.

Conan, remembering his '7 year-old act,' quickly made a smile of wonderment light up his face. "That's so cool Kaito nii-san!" He exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

Kaito smiled at the boy. "The air."

Conan then proceeded to jump in the air, trying to grab imaginary confetti. _I think my okaa-san would be proud._ Conan thought, inwardly grimacing at the childish behavior he was exhibiting.

"Well, I'm off!" Ran said, and ran out of the room, closing the door as she went.

Conan then let out a sigh of relief. He then held out his hand and stated, "I'm Conan Edogawa. Yoroshiku."

Bending down, Kaito shook Conan's hand and said, "Kaito Kuroba." He then turned around with a bored look, as Conan expected he would once Ran was gone. "Man," Kaito muttered after plopping down onto one of the sofas, "How can I entertain a kid for five hours?"

Walking up to him, Conan said under his breath, "You can pretend to be happy to be here."

Kaito looked over at the boy after hearing his comment, but was met with a smiling face. "Ne, Magician-san, can you teach me a magic trick?" Kaito laughed slightly when Conan said 'Magician-san,' and then turned to the boy.

"No, no, Conan-kun. A magician can never reveal his secrets. But he can entertain the crowd and let them puzzle over the secrets he shows." He said with a mock-serious expression.

With a slightly down face, Conan asked, "Are you sure?" His question was met with another face of mock-seriousness. Conan hung his head, thinking, _I hate being treated like a child._

Kaito, slightly alarmed, said, "I can hold a mini magic show just for you!" But was quickly countered by, "Nah, lets go to the park and play soccer!"

Kaito sweat-dropped, thinking, _This kid…_

* * *

They reached Beika Park at around 11:30 A.M. Conan turned to Kaito with a beaming face, "Wanna watch me juggle a soccer ball?" (A/N: Or football, whatever you [the reader] call it in your country.) Kaito shrugged and sat on a nearby park bench.

Soon, however, he was gaping in amazement at his skill. _Right foot forward, left foot back, two headers, left foot forward twice, right foot forward._ All in quick succession.

"Ne, Magician-san, do you want to try and beat me?" Conan turned to the teen, smiling.

"Is this a challenge?" Kaito asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, because you have no chance at winning." He stated smugly.

Kaito, who had just been getting up from his perch on the bench, crashed to the ground. "You brat…" He growled with a malicious gleam in his eye that only those who are close to him would recognize.

Laughing, Conan ran off, thinking, _I sound and act so much like a kid that if I didn't know 'Conan' I would have fell for this. It is becoming easier to do this._ Not really knowing how to react to this newfound knowledge, he ran on half proud (at his acting skills), and half depressed (at the fact it was easier to act like a little kid).

* * *

Kaito caught up to the kid sometime after that. (_How fast can this kid run?_) He then went ahead and bought the boy a princess tiara and stuck it firmly on his head, with a matching magic wand that he forced the boy to carry. Laughing at the sight, he took a picture with his cell phone of the comical but sullen 7 year old. Hand in hand (with no romantic feelings), Kaito led the boy to an arcade as a half-apology.

"You just want to go in there yourself, don't you." The boy stated.

"Yup!" Kaito replied, not trying to deny anything, just bringing the boy inside. Well, one couldn't really call it _bringing._ In fact, the action consisted of an excited Kaito dragging a boy with a flat-eyed face. (A/N: can't really describe what it looks like… hopefully, dear reader, you know what expression I am talking about due to the fact that Conan uses it quite often.) If any person witnessed the action, they could tell that the flat-eyed boy was thinking, _What a little kid._

* * *

"Tadaima!" Ran called as she opened the door. She was somewhat surprised to find that nobody was there, but relaxed when she saw the note written by Kuroba that stated:

_-Ran_

_I am with Conan at the arcade. Call when you get this message and we will head home._ (Conan: _He planned this all along!)_

_-Kaito Kuroba_

Ran quickly picked up the phone and dialed Kaito's number. Kaito picked up on the third ring, and he agreed to get back quickly with Conan.

* * *

As Kaito and Conan walked home, (the tiara and wand had been discarded at the arcade,) Conan had to listen to the teen insult his videogame-playing skills. "How can someone run into the ghosts so quickly? (Pac-man) What kind of idiot drives a car into so many other cars that the game had to make the yellow police car drive the other racers around for their own protection? (Nascar) You do realize you have to hit the deer, not the trees, right? (Deer Hunting game)"

Conan glared at the teen. _Well it's not my fault those stereotypical ghosts were so damn predictable. (I hate you Pinky!) Those other cars did not move out of the way fast enough. And that deer game was rigged, or I would have shot each and every deer between the eyes._ Of course, none of these thoughts were voiced, and he had to walk in silence, except for one comment, "Your worse than my friends." To that, Kaito just laughed some more.

_I suspect he will never be hired by anyone to babysit more than once._

* * *

But the turn of events that happened when they got back proved the little detective wrong.

They had been greeted warmly by Ran, and she paid Kaito 'For his troubles' despite his protests. When he was going to leave, Ran said, "Thank you so much for taking care of Conan!"

"No, don't worry, I enjoyed myself." He replied. "In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"How wonderful! What do you think, Conan-kun?" Ran asked, looking over.

But just as Conan was about to express absolute denial, Kaito said "Of course he does, right?" with a full smile. Conan looked up at him questionably, but receive no reply. He never would have guessed the ulterior motive that Kaito had. At that moment, he was thinking about how much sway Detective Mouri had over the police and how easily he could lay out his traps if he tagged along with Conan, who was most likely going to be with the Detective.

Conan just shrugged his shoulders and put his thoughts away in a lockbox in his head. "See you then Magican-san!" he said brightly.

Once Kaito was gone and Conan felt less suppressed, he turned to Ran asking, "What's for dinner?" He was completely unaware of the phantom thief that was laughing while walking to the train station. The thief was thinking how lucky he was to land a job like this. But, dear reader, it is, to this day, unknown whether or not that was true.

* * *

A/N: I left the names forward (first name, last name) for the heck of it. It sounds better for him to be called Edogawa Conan and Kaito to be Kuroba Kaito and Ran to be Mouri Ran (if you follow), but I felt that for the sake of people who are not used to that, I would just write it first, last.

-_-'

Thanks for reading… R&R a given and repetitive necessity… Feel free to tell me what I should do better. : )

For those who do not know, here is my rough translations from interpretation.

Tadaima-I'm back!

Nee-chan-a honorific for an older sister, or a somewhat respectful way of addressing a young woman of an older age (uhmmmmm I dunno… you get it though right?)

Nii-san-a honorific for an older brother, or a somewhat respectful way of addressing a young man of an older age (e-heh….)

-san~Respectful honorific of someone older than you, or someone with great or admired skills

Also, there is some manga-like actions… just a warning (ie sweat drop)


	3. Chance Meeting

Sorry about the delay … seems writing this type of chapter takes longer than regular ones or something (b/c I am describing things in such detail...)… Well, I guess I am saying this because my updates will now take about 2-4 days to get out. Gomenasai to the very very small amount of people reading this…

By the way, there's not going to be some philosophical opening like the others…. Lol… I guess it doesn't really matter.. erm…

For people who do not understand the first scene, reread chapter 156. Actually, if you reread the whole two chapters that would help but I am not pressing you…

Also, special thanks to OliveTheOlive. I am so happy with that review even if it was small. (I am weird like that I guess…)

Also this is told from Kaito's POV (3rd person)… saves me some time and I am a very lazy person….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I would be incorporating all this into the manga. Gosho Aoyama owns this.

* * *

**Chance Meeting**

_

* * *

  
_

_April fool_

_When the moon splits in half, I will come to visit the origin of the name of the jet black star at the calling of the waves_

_Phantom Thief_

* * *

"Number 1412 is a kaitou famous around the world!! Don't you wonder what he looks like? He must be a handsome man!" A teenage girl with short, light brown hair (A/N: Well, in all honesty, I thought her hair was blonde until I saw the anime, even though blond hair is usually a sign that shouts 'FOREIGNER!' heh…)

"Really…" replied another teenage girl (with long, dark brown hair), slightly uninterested in the conversation.

Kaito grinned as he half-listened to the comments of the two passing girls. _Another fan girl, eh?_

"Like Harrison Ford… Or maybe John Reno… Or maybe even like Brad Pitt 3" The short-haired girl continued, listing off famous actors.

Kaito laughed at the comparison of KID to aforementioned actors, slightly confusing the girl he was walking with, Aoko Nakamori.

"What's so funny?" Aoko demanded, breaking off from the topic she had been rambling on about, which happened to be Kaitou KID.

"Nothing… just the way you talk so much about him makes me wonder if you are part of that very large fan girl club that hangs onto every one of KID's words." He said cheekily.

"Whaaat? Why would I love that thief that always makes fun of my otou-san?" Aoko asked indignantly.

"Because he is an amazingly dashing character that happens to be much smarter than your idiot father??" Kaito suggested, resulting in an angry Aoko chasing after him with a conveniently located katana. (A/N: Sorry guys, mops _cannot_ teleport through time and space.)

* * *

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

_Nakamori-keibu, can you surprise me? Or shall this little adventure that I will have bore me?_

The Phantom Thief thought idle thoughts as he waited for the show to begin.

_Or will a new source of entertainment come my way?_

The Phantom Thief smiled lightly as he took off.

* * *

Soon, the phantom landed silently, Poker Face intact (A/N: For those who care, it is 12:30 AM). A cocky smile lit up his mischievous face. The moon behind him illuminated his white-suited figure. The wind blew against his back, completing the image of a mysterious gentleman, for lack of better words to describe this otherworldy figure.

He did not show any surprise, though he felt it internally, to see the figure of a small boy below him. In truth, it wasn't the fact that a kid was on the roof of the Hyde City Hotel that surprised him the most, but the identity of the boy. Standing there, looking upward at Kaitou KID, was Conan Edogawa.

Yes, that same Conan Edogawa who stayed with Kogoro Mouri, the (as he now realized) clueless and fake detective that suggested KID was going to appear at the Baker Public Hall.

Which would mean, of course, that the kid had figured it out himself. An interesting thought.

Still, Kaitou KID did not know Conan.

"Ne, bouya… What're you doing at a place like this…" He asked. In reply, Conan fiddled around with something behind him.

_Boom!_ The small, singular firework lit up the night sky. Smiling brightly, Conan turned around and said, "Fireworks!"

He turned around, and still talking in a fluffy, kiddie voice. "Oh, a helicopter! 3 It looks like it noticed us!"

The Kaitou was momentarily speechless at this display as he glanced over at the helicopter Conan had just mentioned.

"Bouya… Looks like you're not just a normal brat…"

Conan looked over at the thief confidently, a smirk not unlike the one of KID's face set on his face. Wind blowing his hair, the boy stated, "Edogawa Conan… Tantei…"

"Wow…" Kaitou KID said in reply.

"Anyway, is it okay? Mr. Kid the Phantom Thief?" If you don't hurry and get away, the helicopter will get here…" Conan stated brightly, pointing at the steadily-approaching helicopter.

"Hmmm…" KID said, taking his left hand out of his pocket and putting it against his chin. He bent his left knee slightly and crossed it behind him. With his right hand in his pocket, wind blowing his cape to his right, he looked to be in deep thought, not expressing the slightest bit of worry. Actually, he looked rather… _amused._

Taking his right hand out of his pocket, he reached into the left side of his white tuxedo jacket. He withdrew a wireless radio, smiling bigger at Conan's obvious confusion.

"Ahem. AHH, CHIAKI HERE! I'VE FOUND KID THE PHANTOM THIEF ON THE ROOF OF THE HYDE CITY HOTEL!!" Kaitou Kid began, perfectly imitating Shintarou Chiaki of the Police Headquarters Investigation Sections' (A/N: Just copying what it said.. In my opinion, it doesn't really make any sense but I am an idiot who writes material that confuses even myself… Hehe.) voice, "CALLING ALL PATROLS IN THE BAKER, HYDE AREAS! AND ALL CHOPPERS IN BAKE OR HYDE AIR SPACE… GET GOING AS FAST AS POSSIBLE AND CAPTURE KID THE PHANTOM THIEF!!"

Conan just stood still, shocked at his actions. He listened to the panic of the police, and then the inevitable shouts of astonishment as it proved to be true.

"Satisfied?" The thief asked, his right hand returned to his pocket, his left holding up the wireless radio, "Tantei-kun?"

The helicopter behind him blew his cape up, and illuminated a maniacal grin that was plastered on his face.

"Freeze KID!!" A shout from KID's left drew attention to the head of the KID Task Force, as well as other members of the aforementioned task force.

"Why, if it isn't Inspector Nakamori… You certainly got here quickly…" KID said, calm as ice as he turned to face the Inspector.

Conan marveled at the spectacle, while Nakamori continued with, "Hmph! What're you saying… You know perfectly well that I solved your notice and was watching this place… I thought you'd leave from here by hang glider and continue on, so I had increased security around the exit and entrance, but… I never thought you'd detour around the Touto Tower and land here… But you should give up on that pearl… You have nowhere to run…" He seemed quite confident in the fact that the thief would be captured _this_ time, something that many were sure would be a miracle.

But the Kaitou was unfrazzled, and simply stated, confidently and cockily with not a care in the world, "Tonight was only to see how you would react… have no intention of taking it…"

"What?" The Inspector exclaimed.

"What? I'm sure I put it in the notice…" KID said, clicking a button on his right hand, which initiated the process of his cape turning into a hang glider.

"April Fool…"

"D, don't let him fly! Get him!"

A flash bomb dropped out of his left cuff (purposely of course). Everyone shielded their eyes, while trying to locate the elusive thief.

"Ne, bouya… Did you know? Phantom thieves are artists who creatively steal their targets, but… Detectives don't amount to anything more than critics.…. Who look at the remains and try to find faults."

"What?" Conan exclaimed.

But once the bomb's light ran out, the thief was gone from both sight and radar.

In truth, he had disguised himself as one of the policemen.

But that is a small tale that is a rather insignificant (while dumbfounding) detail.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It makes one wonder how fast he can change clothes, ne?

If you didn't like this chapter for all the dialogue I am truly sorry… especially since my sentence describers [ie. he stated], (which I am very sure is not a term… sentence describers… lol... what my brain thinks up.)

This chapter name is the same as chapter 516 for a reason. Also, excuse the large amounts of intrusions from yours truly.

Also, for some reason there is a lot of '….' For some reason in the dialogue, according to the manga. Don't know why, don't care why, didn't stop for a moment to ask my pal Gosho.

Well, here's the list of translations… some of them are exact!! **Yay!** Also, since I am feeling nice, it has correct punctuation!

….

I think.

Kaitou-mysterious (phantom) thief

Otou-san-father (can also be otou-sama

-keibu~police inspector

(for those who care, a 'keiji' is a police detective/officer depending on use)

Ne-In my translation, this means 'hey' or 'right'…. Te-he…

Bouya-boy

Tantei-detective

Dang I just forgot something EXTREMELY important…. Grrr…

Well, on that happy note, sayonara!

(And you better not ask for a translation of that…)


	4. Round and Round

My author's notes are too long… XD

By the way! I remembered what I forgot! The note that KID left when he left.

For this chapter, I would like for you, the reader, to imagine that the note was dropped, the KID Task Force screaming, the whole boat fiasco happened, and an angry Conan was left on a boat. (Meanwhile an angry Kaitou had to swim to shore.) After this whole ordeal, Kaito is wondering who Conan really is.

By the way, sorry about the update... I wrote it yesterday but there was no internet connection and I didn't feel like paying.

**Disclaimer:** If I have not made it obvious, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. "Damn! You would have made the series so much cooler!" --- (expected response)

* * *

**Round and Round**

* * *

Do-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-do-duh-da-da-da-da-daaahh-da-da-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-da-DA!-da-da-duh-duh. (1)

Conan glared at the offending jack-in-the-box. He didn't bother trying to look happy. He was _seventeen years old!_ Well, in all truthfulness, he was stuck in his seven year old body. But even if he truly were seven, he would not have enjoyed this present. Heck, even a new Kamen Yaiba (and you know how much he hates _that_.) action figure was better.

Wait-never mind. Even the puppet that jumped out of a box was better than listening to some comic-book action figure shout-"For justice!" Over and over again.

But, you get the picture.

However, how did poor Conan get into this blasted situation?

It started with a phone call.

**---Two Hours Ago---**

_Bring! Bring!_

"_Moshi moshi?" Ran asked after she picked up the phone._

"_Oh my god Two Mix?!" (2)_

"_But I can't leave Conan here… Ah! That's right! Kuroba-kun!"_

"_A friend of a friend. He has babysitted Conan before."_

"_Ok! See you then!"_

_There was a pause after she hung up the phone, as she located the sticky note that had Kuroba Kaito's cell phone number on it. Smiling once she located it, she punched in the number. The conversation, which is rather irrelevant, ended up with a happy Ran, unhappy Conan, and a babysitter with a curious after-dark activity coming over._

**---Meanwhile, Kuroba had been looking up information on a suspicious first grader-**--

Strange,_ Kaito thought,_ there is no information whatsoever on my little tantei-kun from before he joined Teitan Elementary School… Wait-Let's see… his mother's name is… father's name… date of birth… blood type… It seems like he is a normal boy after all, and is just hiding his own intelligence._ With this, Kaito shrugged, and turned off his computer. _He must be a little genius or something. All the more interesting, I presume.

_Kaito was smiling lightly as he walked out of the door. _Let's dance, tantei-kun.

**---To when Kaito arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency---**

_Ding-dong_

_The running of feet, followed by a dark-haired girl opening the door smiling. "Conan-kun! I'm leaving now! Have fun!"_

"_Okay, Ran-neechan," The little boy called, before turning back to what he was reading._

_Kaito approached the bespecled boy. "Hmm…? You're reading Sherlock Holmes? Isn't that a little too hard for someone your age?" He inquired._

_The blue-eyed boy looked up at him. Smiling brightly, he said, "It's hard, but I have to read this so Shin'ichi-niisan will be proud of me, and I can be a famous detective, just like him!"_

_At that, the boy turned back to reading the difficult book with what seemed like renewed fervor. Because of that, he was extremely surprised when a loud _pop!_ing noise sounded by his ears, and with a puff of smoke, the whole room was covered with toys. The little boy looked around, confused, trying to locate the source._

"_When all other answers are eliminated, the only thing left, however improbable, is the truth." The boy stated dryly, looking up at the grinning teenager._

"_Come on, bouya! Let's find some fun games to play! No need to be stuck reading and become a sallow-faced miser or librarian!" Kaito said cheekily, pulling the reluctant boy along with him._

Sallow-face miser or librarian?_ Conan thought, somewhat amused, but mostly annoyed at the teenager with a childish mindset. _What was that English proverb? Oh, right-act your age, not your shoe size.

"_Ne, Magician-san. What is your shoe size?" Conan asked innocently while Kuroba was setting up a puppet show._

"_Nine. Why?"_

"_A-hah. Never mind." Conan said, while thinking, _That explains a lot._ It's rather ironic, really, that if you twist the proverb slightly, you get; 'If you can't act your age, act your shoe size.' (3)_

**---All this leads to the current predicament that Conan is in---**

Do-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-do-duh-da-da-da-da-daaahh-da-da-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-da-DA!-da-da-duh-duh.

Pop! There came that cursed jester, nearly bumping into Conan's head-_again._ (4) Conan glared at it, once again, and asked petulantly, "Magician-san, I'm _bored. _Can I go back to reading?"

Kaito glared at the chibi tantei, annoyed. "No, you can't, you spoiled brat. We-" He began, before a scream was heard.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A _**DEAD BODY**_!"

Immediately, Conan and Kaito got up and shot out the door, leaving a smashed jack-in-the-box.

_Do-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-do-duh-da-da-da-da-daaahh-da-da-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-di-duh-da-DA!-da-da-duh-duh._

The jack-in-in-boxes' song cut through the eerie silence, in which so much noise had been before, a smashed jester's head popping out of the box labouringly, but smiling an uncharacteristically wide smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking of the Joker when I wrote the ending of this chapter

(1)Round and round the merry-go went, the monkey chased the weasel….. umm…. POP! Goes the weasel. ( I need some help for that please if you review tell me the words.) (Try to use your imagination when reading that, I'm sure you knnow the tune.)

(2)The famous band who's lead singer has a similar voice to Conan. There was a kidnapping incident in the manga.

(3)Rather random, I made it up… it's my failed attempt at humor. Humor me. : )

(4)The box was wound up again. XD

Yay! Vocab!

**Moshi moshi**- Hello-only when answering a telephone

**Tantei-kun~ **Nickname for Conan. (Detective-kun). Basically, it's his title with a honorific.

Stay tuned, folks! Not my best ending sentence, I admit. But hang in there! R&R! PLEASE! IT BOOSTS SELF-ESTEEM!


	5. Too Smart For His Own Good

Many thanks to **SoftcoreOtaku,****AnnieCat,**** and ****just anie6142**for reviewing! : ) My self-esteem has been properly boosted.

I am changing my name to 1412 karasu... I realized I wrote the wrong thing just recently and wanted to announce it beforehand.

**EXTREME WARNING:**** THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE VISUAL FAINT-HEARTED READERS! I TRY TO DESCRIBE IN AS MUCH DETAIL AND…. YEA! SO! (Of course, it is all a matter of opinion I guess)**

**Also, this chapter contains a lot of dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: **I got coal again this year :/ I guess Santa doesn't like to steal-I mean take ownership of-other people's property. That or Gosho had the chimney rigged. If that's the case, Santa needs a new entry/escape rout.

(By the way is it just me or is Santa sorta like a real-world KID? He goes through the chimney invisible or disguised as your parents, puts the presents that he stole from the store under the tree (he's returning them!) and leaves… XD)

* * *

**Too Smart For His Own Good**

* * *

"**OH MY GOD THERE'S A DEAD BODY!"** a woman cried out. (1)

Quickly, a group of people swarmed over to see what all the commotion was about, as if it wasn't already declared. At the sight of the body, many gasped and turned around. One woman began to cry hysterically.

"Oy, bouya! Stay here." Kaito instructed to the not-child and ran off towards a body that was swinging slightly in the distance.

_Obviously, he hasn't gotten the memo yet, _Conan said, smirking slightly as he ran after Kaito. He pushed through the throng of people that had already swarmed around the object of interest, cursing his height. Or, in some cases, less interest, more fear.

It was understandable, once Conan got to the scene of the crime. _This is probably one of the bloodiest murders I have ever encountered._ He thought, blinking rapidly.

It was dead body that was handing from a rectangular block that stuck out from the building. Unfortunately, that was all Conan could discern. For the poor victim had his face brutally smashed and his neck slashed severely and all around, as well as slashes made to several other parts of the deads' body. Dried blood caked its clothes, and underneath it, on the ground, a bloody pool had formed from slipping off stiffened toes. In that puddle, a woman staring up in frozen shock and horror.

* * *

The flashing red-and-blue cars were stationed around the curb soon after, with the police rushing to the scene. Much to Megure-keibu's annoyance, he was last. _Well, I can't exactly lay off the ice cream since it's my happy food…_ He thought, before turning to the bloody murder scene.

He shook his head at the sight. _The murders these days just get worse and worse._ He thought, and sighed quietly as he watched the police get a hold over the situation. People screaming, crying, staring… _And there is Conan. Why am I not surprised? _ Inspector Megure asked himself, before shaking his head again and walking over to the scene to get a hold over the situation.

* * *

"Now, ma'am. What is your name and age?" Inspector Megure asked the first woman at the scene.

"Sawara Naoki. I am 27 years old." The woman said somewhat shakily, twirling her curly brown hair around her finger.

"Occupation?" he asked again, taking note of all she was saying

"I work as a real estate agent that works for the company House Hunters." Naoki replied again.

"Now, Sawara-san. Tell me exactly how you found the body. Do not leave anything out, no matter how irrelevant."

"I-I was with my boyfriend… He was at the wheel and we were driving past this place so we could go to the park together. (2) Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound and our car started to tilt so my boyfriend stopped the car. We both got out of the car and I was going to inspect the wheels when I slipped. I opened my eyes (I had closed them from the shock of falling) and looked below me, saw the blood, and screamed. I then looked up saw the body swaying slowly in the breeze. My boyfriend ran over, looked up, and gaped in shock.

'What happened to the poor man?' he gasped, backing away slowly, before looking away. Then, people came. Someone called the police, I don't know whom. But that is all I know about what happened." Naoki said, and then sniffled slightly.

"Anything else?"

"No…. Actually, yes. When I heard the loud cracking noise, I dimly remember thinking that the sound had some from the left side of the car."

"Not the side that the body was found? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive."

Megure nodded, signed to another officer to take her away, and turned to the next person he was interrogating.

"So… Name and age?" The Inspector asked once again, this time to Sawara Naoki's boyfriend.

"I am Uehara Kintarou. I am the same age as my girlfriend, 27." The tall man replied in a deep voice. He wore thick-framed glasses that consumed a square-ish face.

"Occupation?"

"I am a real estate agent that works for House Hunters."

"Ah… you and Naoki work together?" the Inspector asked, furiously scribbling away at his notepad.

"Hai."

"Now, Uehara-san. Please recount what you remember. Do not leave out even the slightest detail."

The man nodded his black-haired head and began his tale.

"I was with my girlfriend Naoki. We were going to go to the park together. We had just turned the corner here when all of a sudden there was a loud crack, and our car began to tilt so I quickly pressed the break pedal and we stopped. Naoki got out and fell. As I went to help her she screamed, looked up, and got a look of horror that dominated her face. I looked up as well and I stared at the dead body before backing away slowly. I turned around from the body, for it was truly a dreadful murder that had occurred, and to be honest, I didn't want to see the body. Then, A crowd began to gather. I do not know who called the police, but that somebody did and you guys showed up."

"Did you leave out anything else?"

"Hmm…. No, I do not think so."

"Very well then," Megure nodded, turned to the officer beside him, and asked, "Do you have the caller?"

"Yes we do. It is this man right here," the voice of another policeman called, bringing over a man of average height and thick brown hair that ended at the base of his neck.

"Is that you, Poutarou-kun?"

Inspector Megure turned his head around to Naoki, who had just called out to the man.

"Ah! Sawara-chan! And Kintarou! What are you guys doing here?" the man named Poutarou asked.

"We were the ones who found the body," Uehara Kintarou replied.

"Oh... I wasn't really paying attention to the one who found the body… just the body itself. It was quite an eye-catching object, as you undoubtedly noticed." Poutarou remarked, grimacing slightly.

"A-hem," the inspector coughed, catching their attention, "I assume you are the caller?"

"Ah… Hai. My name is Poutarou Yamatachi(3)." The man said, somewhat nervously.

"Please state your connection to these two, your occupation, and what you were doing that put you so close to this area." Inspector Megure stated officially.

Poutarou (A/N: I can't really start calling him Yamatachi now…) nodded, and slowly began. "I am a friend with Uehara Kintarou and Sawara Naoki. I work for the same real estate company, Home Hunters. As for what I was doing here… Well, I live in that building. Right across from the body, in fact. Once I heard the scream I came running. The rest is history."

"Very well then." With that, and a command for the three to stay there among the police officers, he walked over to the forensic experts(4). "Did you find out anything?"

"Hai!" A young woman named Oouchi Senra said smartly, before continuing. "We found a wallet inside the victim's pocket, so we have identified him to be Eguchi Watari, male, thirty years of age, and a real estate agent for a company called Home Hunters. A quick inspection revealed that he died from around three hours ago, at around 11 o'clock. We sent some samples to the office, and they just replied saying that the cause of death was most likely from a blunt object that smashed his skull. A possible scenario is that the murderer asked to meet him at this location, tried to kill him with a knife, but was unsucessful, so decided to go with a backup plan, and hit him with a blunt object. Then, the murderer proceeded to hang the man, cut his throat-yes, the throat was cut _afterwards_, and left. Also, the man who inspected the wheel told me that the bullet entered at an upward angle, if that means anything."

The Inspector smiled grimly at the details, all the while jotting down some notes into a notepad.(5) "It seems I must talk with those three over there once again." He stated, before sauntering back over to Sawara, Uehara, and Poutarou.

* * *

Megure sighed heavily. All evidence pointed to Poutarou. And yet there was no real, solid evidence at all. Megure thought over the conversation that had just taken place.

"_Eeh? It was Eguchi that died?" Naoki asked._

"_You know him?"_

"_Yes, we all do." It was Uehara who replied._

"_What were your relations with him?"_

"_Okay, I guess… Though… Yamatachi-kun, you hated him right?" Uehara asked._

"_H-hai. He was very mean to me all the time, and made other people laugh at me, making my work experience miserable," he commented, before panicing at the Inspector's expression. "B-but that doesn't mean I killed him! Honestly!"_

_The Inspector rolled his eyes at the overly-repeated words, before continuing his investigation. "So… where were you at 11 o'clock?"_

"_I was at home." Uehara said._

"_I was resting." Naoki stated._

"_I was at home as well." Poutarou added, slightly nervous._

"_So… None of you have alibis?"_

"_N-no…" Naoki stated, suddenly as nervous as Poutarou._

_The Inspector nodded, before walking away to examine the crime scene once more._

* * *

Throughout the investigation, cerulean eyes had been drinking everything in behind a mask of childishness and tracking glasses.

Conan had been listening intently to even the most miniscule of the details, franticly scribbling down information in shorthand(6) as more of it poured in. _I need more information, _he thought, glancing down at his notepad. On a new sheet of paper, he wrote down the following.

Observations:

-Sawara Naoki, Uehara Kintarou, Poutarou Yamatachi, and Eguchi Watari all work for the same company, Home Hunters.

-Sawara said that she heard the loud noise from the right side, not the left, in which the body was found.

-Poutarou lives directly opposite of the dead body

-None have solid alibis.

Speculations: (7)

-They probably know each other.

-The murderer was lying in wait.

-He may be being framed, or he may be the murderer. Most likely the former, for obvious reasons.

Questions:

-If the murderer was Poutarou, why make it so that all the [meager] evidence pointed to him? Is it because nobody can prove it?

Other points:

-If the shot was heard from the left side, and the sniper not noticed, then they must have been stationed from either the window of the adjacent building or the roof, judging from the entry of the bullet. HOWEVER the sniper must have been a pretty good shot-he hit the car's tire while it was in motion. Or…

Conan stopped writing as he thought of something. _Of course! That's why she said… and he said… _he thought with a moment of euphoria. Quickly, he ran over to Sawara Naoki and whispered something into her ear. The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying something in return. Thanking her profusely, the little boy ran away, smiling his trademark cocky grin that said he had solved everything, towards the direction of the car. The little boy was, however, unaware of the seventeen-year-old-boy who had been watching him quietly that whole time.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, life took a hold. As well as homework. **Please read rest, holds important info.**

(1) I changed the words in both chapters, don't worry.

(2) Beika Park… I am just saying the park is in that direction. FYI, they were traveling in the direction of the agency. Not away from it. The body was to the** right** if you exit the agency.

(3) A random name… As are all of these. Tell me if they are not even faintly Japanese-sounding names.

(4) They are the analytical people I believe.

(5) In the series, he doesn't do that as much, but real Police Inspectors do, so in my story, he does as well.

(6) A method of writing that allows you to take swift notes without pause.

(7) The speculations are in relative correlation to the observations.

No new vocabulary.

I wrote the notes that Conan took so as to help you figure out the murderer easier. No, I do not know what type of gun but if I knew a type that has a special function I have in mind, then I would write it. But I don't, so I am not.

I am aware that my grammar needs work… XD I know nobody commented but I felt that I should announce that. I am also announcing that the following happened;

Kaito had stepped aside to let the police do their work, but noticed Conan snooping around, looking for clues, listening to testimonies. He stayed quiet, but was making speculations in his mind. Undecided what he decides in the end.

I hope you enjoyed!Many thanks **Kayla Edogaw****a**, I have changed some stuff. Please be aware that I shall try to make it light and fluffy, but I do not want to write a half-assed case. So unless it is a light and fluffy case, the cases I write will be serious, though in the future, there will be more main-character stuff involved, and more thinking Conan. This chapter is kinda introductory, and not much of what it will normally be. This is my first case, so I will take the reviews and see how I can do better.

Please tell me if this case is too easy, if it confused you, if I was unclear, and I will try to clear things up with some Windex and the all-knowingness of creation. If any of my information is incorrect, please contact me and tell me so.

Criticism I allow. Flames can go freeze in Hel.


	6. Unforeseen Magic

XDXD Life took over… As did laziness… I am sorry. : (

Thank you **Kayla Edogawa** and **Kizaru Haruka** for reviewing my last chapter.

Also, **many thanks **to **Anita-Hailey, **my first reviewer. I will edit the second chapter to add your name in, but for the people who have already read, I shall say thank you. For those who are confused, just skip. XD

Also, I just realized I have not thanked those who have favorited/alerted the story or me. If you did so and your name isn't here and you care enough (ignore the run-on sentence), just tell me. : )

_Alerts: __**lady firefox, Follower of Light and Dark, AEC1990, SoftcoreOtaku, RedHerring1412, Grimangel1120, Kayla Edogawa, moonlightshade, Pu7o**_

_Favorites: __**Follower of Light and Dark, DCMysteryGirl, SoftcoreOtaku, bkcgirl, Kizaru Haruka, Pu7o, Nadaz**_

_Favorite Author: __**Kizaru Haruka **__(love you XD)_

I realize there are repeats but I'm writing them all down all the same. :P

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own, never will. No real artistic hands on this body.

* * *

**Unforeseen Magic**

* * *

The Christmas cracker (A/N:I am not really sure their exact name) wrappers were there, next to the gas pedal. Conan grinned his 'I-know-the-answer' signature grin. Therefore, he was not as annoyed when he felt two strong arms pick him up and take him out of the car. Looking up at the Inspector, Conan said in a bright and cheery voice, "I didn't know people celebrate Christmas months after it happened! I've gotta tell Ran-neechan!"

Inspector Megure bent down to stare at the boy's bright blue eyes. "What gave you the idea that they had a Christmas party?" he inquired, hoping that what Conan had found would help them solve the case.

"Well, there's a Christmas cracker stuffed inside a book, and some stray wrapping near the gas pedal of Uehara-san's car, so I thought he celebrated Christmas. Am I wrong?" Conan asked quizzically, cocking his head to the side.

"Mikaru-kun!" the Inspector called out to one of the police officers, "Check the car again."

The man nodded and opened the car doors. Conan grinned as the man came out of the car, wrapping paper in a plastic evidence bag. He opened his mouth again, "I wish I could have a Christmas cracker too! I always love when the explode! BAM! Like a gunshot!" he chattered excitedly, waving his arms in emphasis, giggling after.

"Aaaah!" Megure-keibu cried, placing a fist in an open palm. "Sou ka! Mikaru-kun! Please round up Senra-kun (the forsenic inspector from the last chapter),Naoki-san, Kintarou-san, and Yamatachi-san immediately and meet me here. I believe that I have evidence pointing towards the murderer of Eguchi Watari."

"Hai!" Mikaru cried, saluting the Inspector before dashing off to find the specified persons.

* * *

(A/N: If you have not already solved this, here's it wrapped up, nice and pretty.

**First; the murder trick.**

Killed and hanged.

Left after cleaning up.

Came back with girlfriend

Used Christmas cracker to sound like a gunshot. Probably, the feet were used to pull one end, and a hand the other. Done in a way that was inconspicuous.

They left the car, and the murderer quickly discarded the Christmas cracker.

Then, the murderer shot a bullet through the tire from the correct angle.

Ran over. You know the rest.

**Evidence/Peculiarities:**

When the murderer came upon the body, he screamed, "What happened to the poor man?" At that time, the gender was unidentifiable. How did the person know?-Incriminates Kintarou Uehara.

There is Christmas cracker remnants next the gas pedal.-Incriminates Uehara.

No previous record of Yamatachi having experience with a gun. How could he shoot a moving car tire with such accuracy? Also, why murder a man across the street from their house, placing them the prime suspect?-Justifies Yamatachi.

When Conan asked, Naoki said yes, the gunshot was quite loud. Wouldn't the murderer try and use a silencer? Also, the windows were not down. It should have muffled the sound.-Justifies Yamatachi Poutarou.

Naoki was in no position to go to the other side of the car. (Rather weak. I should probably do this better next time.)

**Murderer:**

It's-yep, you guessed it-Kintarou Uehara. The motives I find are quite dreary. Please feel free to criticize my laziness… I am fine writing up the murder and questioning but if it does not involve Shinichi using Kogoro or Shinichi himself solving the case, I shall not bother indulging in the theatrics. Sorry about this.

Now that that has been cleared up, this is when Conan and Kaito are in the Mouri Detective Agency once more.

* * *

"Ne, bouya. Don't you feel uncomfortable around blood and death?" Kaito asked curiously, disguising the fact that he was studying the strange boy intently.

The boy in question stopped tinkering with the broken jack-in the box and looked up at him with sparkling, energetic eyes. "Nope! Ooji-san always runs into murders wherever we go, so I have gotten used to it," he chirped childishly. "What about you, Magician-san?"

Kaito was slightly taken aback at the childish display. _Does this boy have multiple personality disorder?_ He thought. _One second, he's a mini adult, the next, he is like an average, annoying seven year old._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, as well as answer Conan's question, he began. "No, Conan-kun. And it is not good for you to be exposed to such things… Let alone used to it. Come on, let's go out somewhere. We still have around…" he glanced at his watch quickly. "Two hours. So? What do you say?"

"Where would we go?" Conan asked quizzically.

"Erm… How about the park?"

"You have a one-track mind."

Kaito glared at the imprudent kid in front of him. Putting on a smile, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, smoke poured out of his sleeves, and the room was filled with the writhing grey clouds.

Coughing, Conan stumbled over to the windows and opened them. When the smoke cleared, he turned around to fix an angry glare that the teen, who was currently laughing his head off. Still glaring, he demanded, "What are you laughing at?"

Kaito was spared an answer when a group of kids barreled into the agency, yelling, "Hey Conan!"

Conan just stared at them. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" he asked grumpily, still angry with the magician, but redirecting his anger towards the intruders.

Kaito laughed louder as he saw their bug-eyed expressions to Conan's confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, and then turned around to the teen once again. "What did you do to me?"

Kaito was doubled over, laughing. "Go look in a mirror," he said between laughs, which caused Conan to sprint over to the bathroom, causing Kaito to laugh even more at the sight.

Conan gaped at his reflection. _That magician…. I am going to _kill_ him for this!_ He thought furiously, and stamped away from his reflection that showed Conan wearing a Sailor Moon costume, complete with bright yellow hair. (A/N: Not blonde… Yellow. You can't give that color the label 'blonde.')

* * *

A few minutes later, an suspicious-acting Conan came out of his room, wearing shorts and a t-shirt (for a change). He promptly approached Kaito, looked up at him with sparkling, innocent, and admiring eyes. The sight made Kaito flinch, and want to hide behind something.

"That was **so cool**, Magician-san! I wish you could teach me!" he exclaimed in sugarcoated tones, making even his friends step backwards, looks on fear plastered on their faces.

"A-ah…. Yea. W-well, you know the rules!" Kaito stuttered nervously. Then, he caught himself. _He's just a kid. I am not afraid of the police, or the detectives that chase after me. So there's no reason to be afraid of this kid… Even though I know what his shoes can do, he wouldn't do that to his babysitter… __**Would he?**_ He thought furiously. Somewhat reassuring himself, he straightened his back and forced himself to look into Conan's eyes. His misleading eyes. Not a hint of malice towards the part-time kaitou.

_He's not mad… Even if he was, he's just a kid. What's the worst he could do?_ Kaito thought. And so, he went along with Conan's idea of taking everybody to the amusement park. How bad could it be?

Poor, poor Kaito. He didn't know what was coming until it was too late.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to make you wait for this! It's not even very good…

I kept saying, "OK! I will type this up!" and then get distracted by something else. (Right now my distraction is Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok.)

Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! Feel free to comment, and if you have an idea you want me to put into words, please tell me, via review or PM.

Also, I tried to explain this case in as much detail as possible without giving it away, but it didn't actually work out that way. I may put in a few murder cases or events that happened in the manga in here, but the cases I write will usually be created off the top of my head. Hopefully, I will get better at writing them, for even if they don't play a major part of this fic, there will be a few.

As to how long this is, I do not know. It will probably end when they find out about each other. I'll try to make the ending as memorable as possible! ;)

Translations:

**Sou ka!-"**I see!" Or "I get it!" or "I know!"

(PS just a reminder, this is my interpretation. Very loose, but I am almost positive I am right.)


	7. Lady Luck Takes a Tea Break I

Thank you for the alerts: NekoEddo, crayontesla, Idiot Number 42, Em Phantom

Thank you for the favorite: hisokauzumaki

(Ai did not come with them… I am not sure if she is introduced yet, but I will look it up. In this fanfic, she has already found Shinichi and is living with Agasa.)

The beginning is in 1st person to create a mood. You can guess whom. Slightly OOC, Gomenasai!

Sardonic-characterized by bitter or scornful derision; mocking; cynical; sneering

Disclaimer: Sorry, the UFO that was supposed to beam me the owning rights got lost. So you're stuck with another non-owner of Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou. Don't cry too much, kay?

* * *

**Lady Luck Takes A Tea Break I**

* * *

Tropical Land.

It held the marking of my personal hell.

May Kaito experience a short-term hell as well.

Rest in peace.

The car ride's almost over.

The faux boy grinned maniacally.

* * *

"You guys remembered to call your parents, right?" Kaito asked, causing Genta to roll his eyes, sending the message of; "Now you remember to ask?", which Kaito blatantly ignored.

Conan gave a covert, sinister glance, grinning slightly at his own genius.

His plan was simple to set up, really. Well, mostly. It mainly involved a few calls, a favor here and there, bribes, threats, blackmail, and a handy-dandy tool kit left at a hidden location in the park by a friend.

Conan whistled happily, ignoring the groans emitted by those behind him as they had to bear the full brunt of his tuneless ness. Squeaky and low-pitched notes flying from the little boy's mouth, the group entered the amusement park.

* * *

Lady Luck had always favored Kaito, and he knew it. In fact, if he didn't have luck, he probably would have died a long time ago, from reasons ranging from technical difficulties to attempted murders. Luck probably played a part in the security of his own sanity, but Kaito did not like to dwell on such depressing matters.

Anyway, Kaito has always been lucky-whether it be he being able to secure the last of his favorite food to finding a quick escape route when unplanned things happened. Of course he knew that he was not always lucky (his father died when he was young), but he basically considered himself a lucky person, almost all the time.

'Almost all the time,' however, is not 'all the time.'

Perhaps Kaito was lulled into a sense of false security.

Perhaps he did not believe that kids were truly evil.

Or perhaps Lady Luck was at a tea party at the time.

It was, however, most likely a combination of the three that led Kaito into the gentle, malicious hands of white-clad, prying people.

There's a reason Kaito hates hospitals.

* * *

Let's not get ahead of ourselves, however. First, reader, I must recount the unfortunate events that befell Kaito, courtesy of a shrunken detective that had been just a little too stressed out before Kaito came.

Yukiko Kudo was always one who liked to overdo things. It was she who told little Shinichi Kudo, "If someone does something bad to you, pay him or her back with one hundred times more pain."

[If Kaito knew at that time that it was the apprentice of his father who had been the spark of his misery, he would have cursed his father's taste in apprentices. Whether it is by fate or design, he found out much later. He did not laugh.]

As he paged the first person involved in the conspiracy, he thought, _Thank you, okaa-san._

* * *

"Pssh! Magic is so lame!" a sardonic voice behind them sounded loudly to the phone in his ear.

They all turned around to see Wanabe Saguchi (first, last) from Teitan High mocking magicians, complaining how 'fake' and 'see-through' their tricks were to the other 'person' on the phone.

"Mister! Kaito nii-san here is a magician and his tricks are awesome! Come on, Kaito-san! Show him!" Ayumi pleaded, tugging on both of the boy's pant legs.

"Yea! This no-good guy here should be taught a lesson!" Genta shouted. Not wanting to be left behind, Mitsuhiko nodded furiously.

Wanabe looked down at the children, annoyed._ Kudo… If you weren't going to give me two tickets to Himei's new concert, I would never have agreed to this,_ He thought, and sighed. Him and his girlfriend where big fans of the band, and they had been dying to go. _Anyway, a promise is a promise._

Talking to his phone, he said obnoxiously, "There's a few kids and their chaperone here that are bugging me. I'll call you back in a sec," He flipped the phone shut, and bent at the waist, looming over the three. "Now, kiddies, what were you saying?"

The three shook at the sight of the 5'9" teenager above them. After a pause, it was Ayumi who got together first. "Kaito-niisan here is a magician! He can prove to a magic-hater like you that magic is the best in the world!" she stated boldly.

Wanabe grinned slightly. It was a mocking and carefree look, as he sat down on a nearby bench, that he held. "Eeh? And who might this Kaito nii-san be?" he asked, eyebrows raised, as if he did not already know from the picture that Kudo had sent him earlier.

Kaito cleared his throat, and Wanabe looked up to the other teen, right before a puff of green smoke appeared right in front of his face. Surprised, he yelped, and jumped up. Coughing, he waved his arms in front of his face, trying to clear the smoke.

Once it was cleared, Wanabe looked around for the culprit, he was not shocked to find he was not behind the kids anymore. He was, however, very surprised to find that he was no longer on, or even near the park bench. Instead, he was sitting on a tree branch parallel to a red-and-white swirling pole, in which a cheeky magician was now lording over.

"How did I-" Wanabe managed to splutter before there was another explosion of green smoke, and he coughed wildly again, his eyes squeezed shut after he was hit by some quick vertigo. When the smoke was gone, he saw that he had been left a kiddy meal from a fast food restaurant-and that he was no longer in a tree, but was sitting in a chair, facing a picnic table. Annoyed, he looked at the magician sitting across from him, as well as the three grinning children (they had been told to go to the nearby picnic table in advance).

"What the hell is going on here? Why do I have a kiddy meal?" he demanded, flustered. Kudo had not warned him of the skill of the magician. Well, he kind of had.

_**'Saguchi-**_

_**Can you distract a magician and a few kids for me? I have got some really good tickets to that band Himeis' concert. I'll send you a picture. He has some pretty odd tricks though. Just a warning.**_

_**-Kudo'**_

_Now that I think about it, how did he know my number?_ Wanabe thought suddenly, and got it into his head that the famous Shinichi Kudo was a stalker. [He never looked at him the same way again.]

"I am showing you a bit of magic. This here kiddy meal signifies your introduction to the exciting and fast-paced world of magic. Like a child, you shall be wide-eyed in amazement at the feats many great magicians have dominated." Kaito said grandly, holding up a chicken nugget. With a graceful and solemn movement, he plunged the nugget into a lake of ketchup. Slowly, Kaito raised it up to his mouth, watching the food with a completely serious expression before it disappeared from the world.

Trying to keep grins off their faces, three children copied the magician. Then, all four turned to look at Wanabe expectantly. "You guys can't be serious, right? Why would I join in on your stupid ceremony?" he inquired with an annoyed tone.

They continued to stare. After twenty seconds of excruciating eye-combat, Wanabe relented. Giving a sigh, he picked up the last nugget and repeated the ceremony. Not once during that time did they stop staring at the poor seventeen year old.

After he was done, however, the tension dropped as quickly as it appeared, and they all began to laugh, including Wanabe. Remembering his act at the last second, he said, "I guess magic isn't so bad after all. That you for opening my eyes… Kaito, was it? I look forward to watching you perform nationally." Then, the grinning teen got up, and walked away. Meanwhile, a certain Conan Edogawa, having departed the scene earlier, had slipped onto the bench next to Mitsuhiko.

So while Wanabe Saguchi had just added an interesting event into his memories, Conan had set up the beginning of his own.

Kaito, who had been absorbed in his own actions, did not even realize the detective had left their company for a bit.

That was his first mistake.

* * *

A/N: I contemplated making this into one long chapter, but I decided against it. This section is going to be about three parts total, and it causes the ball to start rolling.

Also, the brackets kind of say 'future' stuff. I guess. -_-'

**himei-**scream or shriek (I used the name for a fake band name. If there really is a band out there called this, I am not trying to steal this.)

There is an English definition for a word at the beginning, just in case you did not know what it meant, or how I was using the word.

Jan e! (After you review/favorite/alert this of course. What, did you think you could get away from clicking a button or two after I wrote this lengthy piece of art? You poor, disillusioned reader.)


	8. Lady Luck Takes A Tea Break II

Thank you for the favorites: **alisilynpage, DCMonkey4EVR, angelwingsonline**

Thank you for the alerts; **Khirah, RabidMobRabbit, DCMonkey4EVR, HP Girl 28, Cheshire XIII**

Thank you for the favorites to me (love you all): **Azarath235, DCMonkey4EVR**

Sorry about that last chapter… I looked it over and it was written really badly. -_-' If I ever get the chance, I will fix it. :D

Also, for the last chapter, it was mandatory to put in the 100x payback or else it wouldn't make sense… It would seem like Conan was overreacting or something. Heh. Maybe when I revise this story it will all turn out nice and flowy. :D

* * *

**Lady Luck Takes a Tea Break II**

* * *

The ice cream truck! What joy it brings to children and criminals alike!

Mr. Frosty (A/N: Sorry for the intrusion, but this company deserves a round of applause,) lay before the group, causing delighted smiles to light up on five faces. Four smiles for actual interest, one from carefully planned expression making.

The truck was an especially sweet flower that attracted the children like bees, providing a brief but tasty respite from the beating sun. But, as you know, our favorite detective had a hand in bringing them to the spot he had blackmailed the ice cream man to come to.

Which brings us back to a group of impatient children.

"ICE CREAM!!" Genta cried, and began to push his way through the crowd.

"Matte, Genta! We may not even have money!" Mitsuhiko called out rationally.

At that, Ayumi looked up at Kaito with round eyes. "Kaito-san, do you have any money on you? If so, can we have some! Onegai!" she pleaded, hopping up and down. Genta, who had reluctantly come back from his excursion to the ice cream truck, quickly joined her.

"Of course!" Kaito exclaimed, magicking money into his hand. Smiling brightly, he handed it to Conan, whom he deemed the most responsible. "Can you get me a snow cone*?" he asked, indicating to the truck.

Conan grinned widely. "Of course!" he shouted, and then sprinted off towards the truck, causing a few suspicious whispers to emit from the children, commenting on how Conan acts like such a 'kid' when he was around adults.

Hearing this, Kaito raised his eyebrows slightly, and inwardly laughed at the irony. He wondered how Conan usually acted around the kids. But, as he was about to ask, the three children ran off after Conan, demanding angrily for him to "wait up!," though they knew it was futile, since he never stopped when after clues on a case.

The calculating look on Conan's face returned for a split second as he reached into his pocket for the sleeping serum in his pocket. But his childish persona took over as he approached the truck and the man operating it.

"I want the snow cone, chocolate and vanilla soft serve, firecracker, king-sized ice cream sandwich, and the Spiderman(2) please!" Conan said brightly, smiling at the ice cream man.

"Sure, kid. That'll be… XX(3) yen." The man said.

While Conan was waiting patiently, the other three had caught up. "I got you guys each ice cream that you like," Conan said offhandedly.

And indeed he did, for each of the children exclaimed happily when they got theirs.

(For Conan: Vanilla and chocolate soft-serve

For Ayumi: Firecracker {red, white, and blue rocket. This was unintentional.}

For Genta: King-sized ice cream sandwich

For Mitsuhiko: Spiderman)

Licking his soft serve, he paid the man and picked up the change, as well as Kaito's snow cone. Conan felt his facial muscles stiffen as he put on another smile. _Where's my Oscar?_ He joked to himself.

"Here you go, Magician-san!" Conan exclaimed, handing him an unopened snow cone package. Kaito accepted it with a thank you, and opened the snow cone. "Ne, I don't think I should call you magician-san anymore." Conan stated as Kaito threw the wrapper out into the nearby trashcan.

"Eeh? Why?" Kaito asked, somewhat hurt.

"Well, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko don't call you that, so I won't. Is that okay, Kaito-kun(4)?" he asked innocently.

"Hoy, Conan!" Genta whispered loudly, jabbing him in the side.

Kaito smiled a partly amused, partly annoyed smile. He bent down so that he was Conan's' height, and mussed his hair with his free hand, successfully capturing his attention. "So, bouya. You think that you are better than me?"

Grinning impishly, Conan declared, "Yep!" and snatched his snow cone, running off into the direction of the ice cream truck.

**

* * *

-Yo, Tamase Richiu**

**It's me, Shinichi Kudo. You know, the guy who caught you going out with someone other than your wife. Remember that favor for silence? I'm taking it now. Go to Tropical Land. At around 2:30 a boy with glasses will run over to your truck, followed by a teenager that looks remarkably like myself.**

**Hide the boy, ignore what he is doing, and then release him from the truck, into the hands of the teenager. Also, bring a water bottle.**

**But you must arrive in your ice cream truck at around 2:00 and station yourself next to the orchids in the park.**

**I thank you for your cooperation.**

Once again, Tamase Richiu glanced at the email he had received yesterday. _How the hell does this guy know my email address?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his reverie as he heard the rapid footfalls of four approaching feet.

"Hey! Give me the ice cream back!"

"Never! Besides, I've already licked everything!"

"You brat-"

Suddenly, the ice cream door was opened, and a brown haired boy wearing glasses darted up the steps. Gritting his teeth, he motioned him to hide out of sight from the doorway, and proceeded to yell angrily 'at' the boy, motioning for 'him' to get out. Meanwhile, Conan placed XX (5) on his tongue and hurriedly licked it all off and onto the snow cone. Grabbing the water bottle the man handed to him, he washed whatever traces of the sleeping drug away.

When he was done, he nodded up to the man, which was his que to pick him up and hand him to the teenager waiting outside.

"I'm very sorry that this shrimp wasted your time." The teenager said apologetically, face painted in sorrow. However, once he had grabbed Conan from his armpits and walked away, he set him down and snatched the snow cone.

Looking away, Conan thought dryly, _one could almost see his annoyance._

Giving the snow cone two giant licks in a righteous manner, Kaito declared, "This match has been decided to be won, hands down, by the one and only Kaito-san."

"But _why,_ Kaito-kun?" Conan persisted, "I'm better than you at other things!"

Opening his mouth to retort, Kaito realized that Conan was right.

_This cheeky kid! Of all of the children in Japan…_ Kaito thought, glaring at the 7-year-old grinning his impish grin.

"Hey! This boy **stole** my wallet and my sister's engagement ring!" Kaito bellowed in a loud voice, and attempted to tackle the 'thief.' Eyes widening at the angry mutters around him, the little detective ran off.

_Kuso!*_ Conan cursed at the grinning teenage boy, as well as the others that tackled him to the ground. "I'm innocent! I'm innocent!" he screamed, flailing. However, once the mistake had been realized, the culprit was nowhere near to be found.

_Heh. At least he ate the snow cone. Phase 2, fin._

_

* * *

It's been so long… XD I feel slightly like Yusaku. Only slightly though. Very. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! (Gomen! Gomen! It's so short! And not the best literature piece! I think! -_-'!)_

(2)=From memory, you must understand. Should I have matched them better? Yes.

(3)=I am not familiar with the currency. If anybody is though, feel free to message me.

(4)=A honorific that is used to refer to someone your own age or younger. It's disrespectful for Conan to call Kaito that, because his apparent age is much younger than Kaito.

(5)=I don't want to give anybody any ideas. : P

*=I now know how to spell it. Thank you Cheshire XIII and SoftcoreOtaku!!

{No, you did not miss anything. There is no #1. Here's some chocolate pocky.}

(PS: I just had to muscle my way through three case closed episodes… Ugh. Who agrees?)


	9. And Interlude, Of Sorts

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. :D

Also, thank you for the alerts: **Silver Shadowbreeze, Tri-Edge, daft pirate**

Thank you for the favorite: **Tri-Edge**

_**An Interlude, Of Sorts (Bold bananza)**_

First, I would like to say how much I appreciate all of those who click in to my story and have stuck with it up until now. You know that room in your house that you know is there, but you can't actually find it? Well, now you can find it. A buffet shall be waiting. Or a bookstore. Or whatever you desire at the moment you step through that frame.

Heh. But in all seriousness, I really am happy. Thank you, those who want to continue reading and post your thoughts onto the reviews board. But just saying, please, Please, PLEASE tell me how I can improve something, be it a chapter, the language, or my writing style in general. I am always eager to improve. Just you wait.

I don't usually reply to my reviews, and I just realized that I should. I guess I am slow that way. Hmmm… Where to begin? (I believe my non-answering started here. If I have already replied… Kampai for forgetfulness then. Also, if you don't read this anymore, well then… Eto.. You still get a thank you. :D)

_**1. just anie6142-Glad you liked the shoe size thing! And thanks for the input :D**_

_**2. Kayla Edogawa-Thanks for the input :D (I am unorigional. Gomen) Thank you for the compliments! I wasn't sure if my case made much sense, and it wasn't thought out very well (like all my writing) so thank you for pointing it out to me and bringing my attention towards the nonsensical chapter. :D:D:D  
3. Kirazu Haruka-Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you find it funny. **_

_**4. SoftcoreOtaku-Yay! Happy customer! The 20,000 yen fee of happiness is needed though. Thank you for helping me out with the currency and the spell check. :D**_

_**5. Idiot Number 42-I hope I can supply some good chapters in the future! (Though it is almost over. Time flies, plans thrown, writers promises copying plans and time.) Thank you for taking the time to read my A/N and answer my plead for help. :D And I will try to update. Finals and projects are looming like those depressed buildings I talked about in chapter 1.**_

_**6. zach keenan-That sounds like it would be really interesting and funny. If you are reading this, perhaps you can message me one day with the story name. **_

_**7. Cheshire XIII-Yay! Glad to know that I helped make you come out with another chapter. Sucks about the whole mailbox-crash though. -_-' Though funny. I guess I laugh at weird things too. Or am I just an average human? Anyway, glad you hate the cliffhanger. :D Perhaps you can message me about what confused you so I can try to fix something or explain it to you. Or if it doesn't really matter, then I will go fish. A pun. Hate fishing. And guessing random spellings. Thank you for that. And please don't go Akako on me. :P**_

_**8. Mysteryfan17-Aah, I think that version sounds familiar. Thank you for that. I wonder what you were going to say. XD I won't pry. :D And that sucks. I hope she isn't too much younger than you. Also, I am feeling like going to Hawaii, actually, and learning how to drive a boat, fly a plane, shoot a gun, etc, etc. Or maybe I will teach them? It's like the tootsie pop in that way I guess. And Conan's skill with the phone is scary. Maybe I will take your advice. ;)**_

Okay, now that that is all done, I will end this interlude. With a sneak peak, I guess. Though it's like... The last sentence. Or sentences. Whatever. Don't worry, you get the patented disclaimer too.

(P.S., Feel free to comment or message me. The green button isn't moving to Antarctica with my inbox, don't you worry.)

******

* * *

**

******Disclaimer:** Since I didn't write one last time, one may assume that I now own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. This is not the case.

_

* * *

  
_

_A[hopefully cliffhanger-y] line from the next chapter: 'My Luck has died in a hole somewhere'….. _

_(I am serious about the name. Completely. Utterly. Like a cow of some sort. Ramble alert. Drumroll and a symbol, please? Don't forget the gasps of shock and titters of excitement.)_

_Why is it, _Conan mused somewhat despairingly, _that life is like a sporadically ticking time bomb?_


End file.
